


Precious Items

by JoshNeku



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: I almost forgot about this one xD, I may also put up a few of my Renaj stories too, M/M, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title and equally bad summary. This is based off a headcanon I had about Sho's necklace and Kariya's chain thing on his jeans and how the two knew each other when they were alive. And yeah. Implied ShoKariya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Items

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a headcanon I thought of and it was awful and sad and full of ShoKariya goodness and yeah..I'm a bad person.
> 
> It's short, but I hope you guys like it anyway xD

Perched on the top of one of his highest scrap heaps yet, Sho held the fragile silver necklace in his hand, staring at it intently as if waiting for it to give him an answer to something.

The mathematician had had the necklace as long as he had known, since he had become a Player anyway. The only thing that he didn't know was how exactly he had come to wear it; he didn't remember buying it when he had been alive.

Someone had given it to him then? Why couldn't he remember that person?

Idly, Sho tapped the pendant and watched it spin, catching the midafternoon sunlight.

Someone….precious? There was a name at the back of his mind, a face….but he just couldn't _remember_ and it irritated him to the infinite degree.

Why couldn't he remember?

* * *

Kariya yawned as Uzuki continued to pace, ranting about how it was boring and there was no work and she wanted work and—

"Dude, chill out. You're going to get a hernia or somethin'."

Uzuki shot Kariya a glare and he immediately raised his hands in surrender, allowing her to continue her tirade.

A bit bored, Kariya played with the chains hanging from the belt of his jeans, running his hands along the thin metal links.

He had had the chains ever since he had been a Player, before he had decided to become a Reaper, though he couldn't remember how exactly he had come across them.

They weren't really this thing.

But every time he had tried not to wear the chains, something inside him became desperate and he had immediately put them back on.

But why? Had someone important given them to him; someone precious that he just couldn't bear to lose?

Kariya wondered who that person had been, but his mind didn't linger on it too long, becoming distracted when he heard Uzuki mention something about ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> The end xD So I hope you enjoyed and I'm going to try and get up more Shokariya since there are so few fics with them out there. :3


End file.
